Late Night Observations
by Invader.Neo
Summary: When a tranquil night rolls around, you never know what you're bound to find hanging around in the forest. .:ZADR:. Don't read if you don't like it! Rated K plus for ONE bad word. xD


**.:Yeah, I wrote another ZADR one-shot. I was on a serious writer's block, and I was trying to get motivated to write another chapter in my other story here, but for the love of God could not. So, I went out side at about 11 p.m. and sat by my fish pond. I saw the reflection of the moon on the water, letting me see through the water and I suddenly struck inspiration for a whole different story! **

**I really hope you like it, I spent literally 3 hours writing this down on paper trying to make it good. So please, leave a review and tell me what you think. Please?**

**WARNING: It is ZADR, so if you do not like it, for the love of Irk , DO NOT READ IT! **_**PUSH THE BACK BUTTON**_**, DON'T FLAME IT BECAUSE YOU'RE ANIT-ZADR! **

**Also, it contains a lot of fluff, so read at the risk of barfing rainbows. X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT ****OWN INVADER ZIM! DON'T EVER THINK THAT!**

**This is told in the Point of View of Dib, got that? Good!:.**

_**Late Night Observations**_

Moonlight filtered down on this particular November night, striking against the surfaces of the shaded trees. The stunning silver shimmered in the almost chrysalis forest, seeming untouched by the fabrics of time. The simplicity of this common beauty may go unnoticed by most, but not for me. I guess it took that night, that particular moment, for me to realize that I need to take a step back. Behind this burdened vision, lies a soul that is willing to appreciate the wonderful beauties that come so naturally. By damn if I take that back now. Nothing can change a course that's already dead-set on a final destination. That night made is as clear as the crystal clear pond that pooled around the heart of a clearing.

The moonlight reflected of the rims of my glasses, blinding me with its dazzling light. The fabric of my trench coat snagged against a mischievous branch, tugging against me in an attempt to pull me back. Without warning, it released my coat, seining me tumbling forward. Despite the uproar of snapping twigs and rustling bushes, the night remained undisturbed. I stumbled out into a silent clearing, relieving me of my earlier mishap. The silence was broken by a lapping pond, hardly audible with the constant buzz and chirping of the nocturnal insects. It was all welcomed noise, almost blending in with the serene silence. This was exactly what I had come out in search for; peace. I was rarely blessed with such moments, filled with quiet bliss and tranquil murmurs of the late autumn breeze. Something brought me out of that trance prematurely tonight. Though it was no louder than the timid crickets' chirps, it was so out of place with the scenery. A soft sigh seemed to echo through the clearing, ringing in my ears. My eyes snapped open, searching out the source who dare interrupt such a peaceful moment. My eyes rested upon the peaceful pond, sparkling undisturbed. One thing did penetrate its flawless surface. Not a wave, or a ripple, but a reflection. Not just any image though, I could tell that when I caught a flash of green in my vision. My calm state was gone like a flash of lightning, replaced by hostility and suspicion. This wasn't just an intrusion on this peaceful surrounding. It was an _invasion_ by my worst enemy; Zim.

With the recognition of the alien, the first thoughts on my mind were to inflict pain. Expose, hurt, make him wish he had never messed with Earth. Without a noise, I stalked behind him, residing in his shadow to remain unnoticed. A strong impulse told me to shove the unsuspecting Irken into the water. Watch him scream helplessly and burn alive. My arms raised subconsciously, hands ready to shove him into the water. Before I could take action, I caught sight of his reflection again. His eyes were closed, almost soaking in the relaxing feeling the area gave off. I noticed his antennae twitching lazily every few seconds or so, probably searching out various sounds. I gave myself a moment to step back. I had never really given myself the chance to observe the Irken up close, to examine all his features. I timeless wonder seemed to surround me, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt the Irken. It would disturb the peace anyway. "What are you doing here Zim?"

The words pierced through the silence, causing the invader's eyes to blink open. He whipped his head around, a scowl suddenly crossing his face. "I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you, Dib-stink." He spat, antennae plastered to his head with obvious anger. I was taken aback at the bitterness. How could someone look so sweet, but be so sour? _'Wait…sweet? Ugh, where did that come from..?' _I pushed the thought from my mind, frowning a slightly. "Jeeze Zim, it was just a question." I narrowed my eyes a but at him, settling beside him. "D not sit your horrible self beside Zim!" Zim snapped, glowering spitefully at me. "Hey, I-!" I turned my head, ready to argue, but I paused. The cloudy sky decided to part into a clear night, the moonlight shimmering on the water's surface, and the alien's deep crimson eyes. They burned with a strong intensity, gleaming in the milky light. I found myself merely staring, mouth slightly ajar from the unfinished statement. Zim's eyes suddenly lit up a but more, peering curiously at me as his antennae perked back up in confusion. "Dib? Are you broken?" He questioned, waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh? Wha..?" I blinked a few times, returning to reality. Zim smirked a bit, looking back to the peaceful pond. "If you _must _know," He suddenly started, causing me to look over to him again. He didn't meet my eyes, simply staring at his reflection in the water, eyes flickering over to my own every so often. "I'm simply observing the affects of this serene night on other living organisms." He finished, blinking slowly at his reflection. I hummed in response, the breeze whipping past us like an icy claw. It didn't phase me, but Zim seemed more affected by it. A shudder passed through the aliens small frame, and he hugged his knees close to his chest. "It never got to such low temperatures back on Irk…" Zim complained, narrowing his eyes against the harsh sting of the wind. "Cold?" I questioned, laughing slightly. He turned his head and glared at me, but his eyes seemed to wander over me. I gave him a questioning look as he released himself from his self-hug, still staring intently at me. "Zim? What are you doing?" I questioned suspiciously as he turned toward me. Suddenly, he lunged at me, tackling us both backwards. It caught me completely off-guard, and I could only fall onto my back with an "oomph!" He didn't remove himself from me after that surprise attack either. In fact, he snuggled himself down on me, his PAK putting slight pressure on my stomach. He slipped his arms down the sleeves of my trench coat, resting his hands palms up against mine. I blinked a few times, still registering what had just happened. "…You could have just said you were cold…" Was all I could come up with.

Surprising enough, I didn't shove him off. It's as if my mind had completely stopped working at the moment, all thought process on temporary hold. All I could do was stare up at the sky. The trees had long shed their leaves, the leafy canopy missing and exposing the starry sky between the snaked branches, clawing upward toward the sky. "It must be amazing out there among the stars." I sighed contently, eyes skimming over at the diamond studded sky, Zim's antennae twitched a bit, tickling under my chin. "Yeah… it has a sort of natural beauty." He replied after a moment. "Natural beauty…" I echoed, my hands closing over the back of his, my fingers resting on his palms. "You know… you have that yourself." The words came out in a soft murmur, almost as weightless as the bitter wind. The alien tilted his head back to meet my gaze. "…Really?" He asked softly, eyes sparkling again with curiosity. I smiled faintly to myself at the sight, lowering my head and briefly pressing my lips to his forehead in a tender kiss. I pulled away, looking down at his dazed eyes. "Really." I rested my head back once more, staring back up at the twinkling sky. Zim snuggled deeper into my coat, nuzzling his head under my chin. No more words were spoken as we lied there. Within a couple minutes, I had found what I had set out looking for in these woods; peace of mind. A shooting star flickered across the sky burning with a fiery passion. I smiled to myself, realizing that the only person who could help me find peace, was an Irken invader bent on world domination. Zim, my best enemy. Well, they do say, there's a thin line between love and hate.

**.:****The End****:.**

**.:Review please? You're already here… sooo, just click that nice little conveniently placed button and leave a nice, or helpful, review. Please, don't flame because of the pairing, I warned you not to read it if you no likie! Thanks for reading anyway!:.**


End file.
